What makes you different
by Cateyes4
Summary: short story Amy hated high school. She was always an outsider. Even after she made it big she still thought about it. Would she ever get over it? i wrote this a long time ago but i hope you still like it


What makes you different- (short story) Amy hated high school. She was always an outsider. Even after she made it big she still thought about it. Would she ever get over it?

Amy walked to the car with her bag over her arm. Jeff was already sleeping in the back seat and Matt was right behind her. She put her bag away and got in.

Matt looked at Amy as he drove away. She looked lost again. Matt knew what was on her mind. She was always thinking about the same think, High School. Matt did not know her back then but from what she had told him she had a real hard time.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked her.

"Talk about what? I am fine, just need sleep." She told him without looking at him.

Matt knew not to even try she would talk when she was good and ready. "We'll have a long drive to night back home, so when you want to talk I'm here."

Amy did not even reply. She just looked out the window and thought back to another time.

Flashback

_You don't run with the crowd_

_You go your own way_

_You don't play after dark_

_You light up my day_

_Got your own kind of style_

_That sets you apart_

Amy walked down the hall, alone. As she did she saw kids turn their heads and talking to their friends. At that point it was something she was used to. Most of the people in her school did not like her. Amy did not act like the rest of the girls. She was beautiful but did not act like she knew it. All the girls hated her the moment the guys look at her before them. But what they didn't know was Amy really didn't see the guys looking at her different. Most would think she did the way she was always hang out with them. She didn't. She saw them as friends not as future boyfriends.

_Baby, that's why you captured my heart,_

_I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in_

_And this world dose not know what you have within_

_When I look at you, _

_I see something rare_

_A rose that can grow anywhere (grow anywhere)_

_And there's no one_

_I know that can compare_

Amy walked to her locker. She looked and took in a breath, _lord here we go_. It was Michelle; her locker was right next to her and hated her. Amy opened her locker and tried not to look at her.

"Well look who it is! Little Amy, how you doing today?" Michelle said in a matter of fact voice.

_Amy you don't need this right now just let it go_ she told herself. Amy went to close her locker when her books fell out of her hands "Shit!" she said under her breath.

"Oh poor Amy, now don't be late for class." After that Michelle walk away, kicking a book away from Amy.

Amy picked her books and ran to her next class. She was almost late, _thank god I made it._ Will at least she was half way there, now just to get though class. Amy looked as all the girl were looking at her and gigged. _You think by now they run out of things to say. _What Amy did not see were the guys looking at her. She jumped over a leg that was put in her way and missed a piece of paper being targeted at her head. She got to her seat and waited for classes to start.

_What makes you different makes you beautiful_

_What's there inside you shine through to me?_

_In your eyes I can see, all the love _

_I ever need_

_You're all I need, oh girl_

_What makes you different makes you beautiful to me_

Amy saw her lab partner walk in, Josh late as always. He was nice and never made funny of her.

"Hey you came to class I see." Amy joked.

"Yeah well I've got to if I want to play tonight right?" he told her. He looked at the board as if he cared what the teacher was saying and said "While ya coming tonight?"

"I don't know, maybe." She told him, while taking note.

"Oh well why not? It will be fun." He told her, feeling hurt that she might not come.

"Yeah for you, you get to play I get to sit there and watch." She said with a smile.

"Come on, plzz." He said trying to make a joke of it.

"Well you just have to wait and we'll see." She said with a smile

_Hey, yeah_

_You got something so real _

_You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)_

_Say material things_

_Don't matter to me_

_So came as you are _

_You're got nothing to prove_

_You won me with all that you do_

_And I want to take this chance to say to you_

Amy walked to the bleachers and found a place to sit. _I can't believe I am doing this_. The game was about to start and everyone was waiting.

Behind her Amy heard some girl asked, "What the hell she was doing there?"

"I'm here to see a friend." She said and then went back to watching the game.

The game was great they had won. And everyone was leaving. Amy grabbed her stuff and started to leave.

_Repeat chorus_

_You don't know how you have touch me my life_

_Oh in so many ways I just can't describe_

_You taught me what love is supposed to be_

_You saw the little things that make you beautiful to me (so beautiful)_

_What makes you..._

Amy began to walk back to her car when she heard someone shout "Yeah Amy wait up!" Amy turned around to see Josh.

"Hey way to go tonight. Ya did great." She told him, punching him in the arm.

"Thanx, I am glad you came because I needed to tell you something."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Look I was wondering...would you help me with my Math work?" _Stupid _he told him self _you can't even do such a simple thing as ask a girl out._

"Oh yeah sure, any time. Will I get to go. See ya."

"Oh yeah. See ya."

_Repeat Chorus_

End of flashback

Amy found her way out of her daydream to find Matt humming to a song on the radio. "Matt what the heck are you singing? Is that a boy band, are you sick or something?" she had to giggle

"Amy just listen to the song, ok?" Matt told her. Amy did it what he asked and as she heard the words they hit home as the song ended Matt looked at her "do you get it?"

"Yeah, I do Matt. Thank you."

"No need. Ya know you're my girl."

_Everything you do is so beautiful (so beautiful)_

_Love you give shines right through me (shines right through me)_

_Everything you do is beautiful (oh)_

_You're beautiful to me (to me)_

_Based on the song What Makes you Different (makes you beautiful) _

_By the Backstreet boys_

_Co- written and produced by:_

_Howie Dorough_


End file.
